Slumber Party
"Slumber Party" is an episode of Catscratch from Season 1. Characters Present * Mr. Blik * Waffle * Gordon Quid * Hovis * Human Kimberly * Caitlyn #1 * Caitlyn #2 * Charlotte Summary The brothers crash Kimberly's slumber party in order to get root beer. Plot Hovis notifies Mr. Blik that the Root Beer he requested from him was the last they have in storage, vault and everything! The cats fight over the last Root Beer, leading to the conclusion of "We need more Root Beer!" They head off to Soda King to get more, but it seems they've just sold out. Who could buy all those crates of Root Beer? The Human Kimberly, in anticipation for her first ever girls only sleep over party ever at her house. As Root Beer is their lifeblood, the fuzzy brothers will stop at nothing to get their hands on the beloved beverage-- even going so far as to crash Kimberly's slumber party dressed as girls. Kimberly than hears the doorbell ring and answer some it to be surprised to see the cats dressed as girls. Without a word out of Kimberly, the boys than rush in complimenting both Caitlyn 1 and 2. The boys then tell them their fake girl names and then Kimberly than introduces the cats to her friends (making them very shock at Charlotte for her enormous size). The girls the start truth or dare as Kimberly gives both Caitlyns a dare by drinking a whole bottle of root beer, except for Mr. Blik. Mr. Blik than tell waffle to quiet him after calling him a cheater, reveling his name lying it to be a “scout double secret nickname Code”. Waffle then gives all the girls a name, causing blik to throw a pillow at him that misses and hits Caitlyn #1, that then starts a pillow fight. The boy then get all knock to the wall by the great strength of Charlotte that then causes Waffle’s tail to turn on the radio, making everyone except for blik to have a dance party. Blik then tries to get some root beer but then is blocked by Charlotte that drinks all the root beer and then Blik's about to throw a cake at her, that makes the dance party stop. Blik then tells Kimberly that he was just trying to give Charlotte a facial treatment for when Waffle then names ”The Beauty Shop Makeover”. The boys then give Kimberly’s friends all a bad hair cut, causing all of them to scream. Gordon then takes off his wig that makes Catliyn #1 see that he was wearing a wig. Catlyin #2 takes off Waffle’s wig and Charlotte grabs Mr. Blik with her big hand before he grab root beer. Kimberly’s friends are all now disgusted by the boys and then shave all their fur off with electric razors. The next day, Kimberly comes to the mansion saying hi to the boys, showing them all shaved and naked. The boys then apologize for crashing Kimberly’s party, but then Kimberly thanks them for actually making it more fun to her friends and show them her hair cut beginning a new full on trend. She then treats them to all a bottle of root beer leftover making them and her burp loudly. The episode ends with them all laughing. , Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-04-19-15h35m48s736.png|The cats finding root beer in the store Vlcsnap-2017-04-19-15h37m50s015.png|Human Kimberly showing the cats that only girls are allowed to the sleepover party Stupid Stinky Boys.png Trivia * Apparently, Soda King is the only local place the cats have for purchasing Root Beer. * Here, we learn the mother of Gordon's name is Audrey. * We also learn they were born underneath the sofa. * This is the only episode that shows the trios without any fur despite the fur will grow back by itself in the next episode, as seen in the end of the episode by Kimberly coming to their house. * Waffle's outfit bears a striking resemblance to Pleakley's in Lilo and Stitch 2. Errors * When the shot happens of Kimberly saying “This is, um?” Catlyin #1 nose is missing. * When Kimberly asks Caitlyn #1 truth or dare?, Catlyin eyelashes are missing, but then reappear after Kimberly tells her what dare to do. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2005 Category:Nick Scene It My Play Clips